Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{4n}{p + m} - \dfrac{2n + 4p}{p + m}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{4n - (2n + 4p)}{p + m}$ $k = \dfrac{2n - 4p}{p + m}$